


Misc. Dirty!Denny Prompt Fills

by topetine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 22:53:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3996121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/topetine/pseuds/topetine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misc. Prompt Fills from Dirty!Denny Smut Saturday prompt fills. </p><p>These will be the shorter ones...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misc. Dirty!Denny Prompt Fills

Prompt from Anon:         - Warm morning cuddles that turn into slow sex

 

Benny loves Sunday mornings. There’s no work, there’s no place to be, he wakes up early and lets the dogs out to play in the yard and heads back to bed where there’s nothing but Dean. Dean…who’s currently humping his leg.

“Enjoyin’ yourself there, darlin?” He rumbles, sleep rough from the little nap he’d taken between letting the dogs out and being woken by Dean.

Dean hums an affirmative and noses at his throat, kissing him lazily as Benny runs his hand through his hair.  

Dean eventually shifts so he’s straddling Benny’s hips, keeping his head down to kiss down his chest. And it’s slow and easy and Benny’s panting into Dean’s mouth when he returns for a kiss. He wraps his hand around their cocks, pressed together and strokes them both until Dean’s sitting up, hands gripping Benny’s strong thighs as he arches his back.

He comes all over Benny’s stomach, Benny following shortly after and slumps forward breathing heavily and smiling softly.

“Good morning.” He says, leaning in for another kiss.

“Morning, cher.” Benny chuckles, wiping away the mess with the sheet because Sunday is laundry day anyway.

Dean flops to the side and tangles himself up with Benny, twining their legs together and tucking up against his chest. He sighs gently and yawns. “We should probably get up.” He suggests as Benny laughs and tugs up the blankets and over Dean’s shoulder.

“Fuck that, got you right where I want you

 

 

 


End file.
